


Star wars drabbles

by Angelsbane97



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Chubby, Chubby Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I have no shame, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Overweight, Playful teasing, Stuck in chairs, Stuffing, Suggestive Themes, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, obese
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsbane97/pseuds/Angelsbane97
Summary: Im starting to do some Star wars weight gain drabbles! Im open to ideas or requests! I also will accept them on my Tumblr. My tumblr is in the info.





	1. Request Info

Im starting to do some Star wars weight gain drabbles. Basically any character is game except for extended universe (Im not familiar with it). Just leave your drabble idea in the comments. I will do reader insert with character. I will ask if you could specify how big the character will be. You can also send to my Tumblr: https://chubby-dragon13.tumblr.com

Thanks! :)

Im so sorry I've been taking so long with these. Life has been very hectic for me the last couple months but I swear I'm working on them now! I haven't given up on this yet!

Thanks!


	2. Lunch after the war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is over, Palps is dead, and our Jedi have been spending more time at Dex's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes!!!! I finally updated!!! Im SO sorry this took me so long to update!!! Also Im sorry if this one is a bit short.
> 
> RQ:Obi-Wan or Anakin...or both :) as big as you want lol. I'd love to see them get fat and happy if they ever get to retire from the war...or just get addicted to trips to Dex's.
> 
> How about both! Happy ending AU! Everyone deserves to be happy! Oops this got kinda shipy by accident. *Sweat drops*
> 
>  
> 
> Food Key (actual food from Star Wars):
> 
> Dustcrepes- This light crepe from Tatooine, was made of a dry type of bread, consisting of wheat. It also had a filling of herbivore meat. 
> 
> Ahrisa- A spicy food made of greens and soypro. Usually served in small portions, rolled into a ball and eaten with bread. It's served in many cafes on Coruscant.
> 
> Sweet sand cookies- were a variety of cookie, often served with tarine tea.

“You know I completely blame this on you.” Anakin said holding the sides of his plump belly before letting it go and feeling it wobble against the top of his thighs. Obi-wan placed the holopad he was reading down and raised his eyebrow with a slightly offended face.

“For what? I haven’t done anything to you.” Anakin returned the face with more of a faux-dramatic flare to Obi-wan. He gestured to his rounded form dramatically as if it were the most obvious statement in the universe.

“This, you did this to me I swear.” Obi-wan gave out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. This was going to be another one of Anakin’s empty accusations.

“I’ve done nothing to you Anakin. It was mostly you and your taste for Ahrisa and Dustcrepes.” Ever since the war had ended Anakin and Obi-wan had a lot more time to relax and often times this would lead to them walking around until they just decided to go to Dex’s to get something to eat, which happened more and more and it was now very apparent on both of them. Anakin walked over and sat down in the next to him, belly pooling in his lap and hands resting contently on it. 

“I guess your right about that but still your the one who took me to that place and you can’t tell me you haven’t been a bit fond of those sweet sand cookies with your tarine tea.” He smirked making Obi-wan glare at him. It was true he had a sweet tooth and a taste for tea, it may or may not have counted for a few pounds on him, but Anakin couldn’t say much either.

“What of my fondness for them?” Obi-wan swore Anakin’s smile reached from ear to ear before his hand came in and pinched his own belly. He gasped then swatted Anakin’s hand away from his person. His cheeks started to redden at the sudden contact and Anakin began to laugh at his reaction, much to Obi-wan’s chagrin

“Anakin! Why would you do that?” He placed his arms around his belly in defense. This apparently meant nothing to Anakin when he came in again and pinched his soft side roll. A game of poke and pinch Obi-wan all over preceded until Obi-wan pushed Anakin to the other side of the couch. Anakin made a pout that made Obi-wan roll his eyes. 

“I’m not giving into that face Anakin. I haven’t fell for that since you were a child.” He continued the face and Obi-wan picked up his abandoned holopad to ignore him. Seeing Obi-wan ignoring him gave Anakin the perfect chance to get close again. Obi-wan, sensing Anakin, moved further to the other side of the couch until his side met the armrest. Glancing at the arm rest was Obi-wan’s fatal mistake as a human and cybernetic arm wrapped themselves around his ample belly in a vice. The feeling of Anakin nuzzling his chubby cheeks was both nice and annoying somehow. Sighing Obi-wan gave into the inevitable and let Anakin settle into the cuddle. Once settled, Anakin sighed pleasantly into Obi-wan’s neck.

“You know, all those cookies and tea made you really comfortable and cuddly.” Obi-wan blushed lightly and wrapped an arm around Anakin causing him to get closer. His hand rested against Anakin’s love handle and saw an opportunity for a small amount of revenge. He waited until Anakin was completely at ease before wiggling his fingers into Anakin’s side. Anakin snorted suddenly before bursting into laugher. He squirmed but never released his hold on Obi-wan, if anything it got tighter and Anakin got closer until they were pudgy cheek to pudgy cheek. Obi-wan was now being smothered and decided to stop before he was cuddled to death by his former Padawan. Anakin was panting lightly and snickering against his former Master.

“I thought -huff- that revenge was -huff- against the Jedi code?” He placed his head on Obi-wan’s shoulder compelling his double chin to pronounce its self. Obi-wan couldn’t stop the small smile that came onto his face.

“It is but, as you tell me, you started it.” Anakin smirked and chuckled then nestled back into Obi-wan’s shoulder.

“You’ve learned well, Master.” Obi-wan chortled under his breath. It was times like this he was very happy the war was over. A time where they could just sit and jest and be comfortable with each other without a random emergency happening. He exhaled and leaned back, resting his head on Anakin’s enjoying the long over due peace. The moment of silence only lasted a few minutes before Anakin pipped up.

“You know what we should do?” Obi-wan hummed in response. Anakin raised his head and looked at Obi-wan with a playful smirk.

“We should go to Dex’s.” Obi-wan looked at him and placed a hand on his round belly and returned the playful smile.

“I thought you’d never ask.” They both got up and headed out the door. Hey, they were war heroes they deserve to be happy and have a good meal even if it did make them chubby.


	3. Comfort and Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: Bodhi not knowing how calorie-rich the Rebels' food is and eating a lot of it, and gaining weight because of this. He realizes after he gets really chubby, and he and Cassian have a little heart to heart about whether Cassian finds Bodhi attractive or not. Basically just some chubby Bodhi and loving Cassian. That's all I need in this life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Another one done! This one came out a little bit angsty but it has a happy ending. I loved working on it! 
> 
> Food key:
> 
> Uj'alayi (Uj cake)- A flat, dense, and sticky cake from Mandalore, uj'alayi was made of crushed nuts, dried fruits, and a sweet spiced syrup known as uj'ayl.

Bodhi sighed as he looked in the mirror. He tried sucking in his plush stomach, but it didn’t work. It still puffed out in his coveralls, that he just went up a size in, again. He poked at his stomach, sighing sadly. He didn’t realize when he gained so much weight. Sure, he didn’t do such as physically demanding missions like Jyn or Cassian, but he still made sure to keep himself in decent condition. Now suddenly he’s put on a lot of weight and he’s not absolutely sure why, but he was starting to suspect the rebel food was more rich then he thought. It also probably didn’t help that he wasn’t going on missions as much because the rebels need pilots that could be spared and mechanics to be repairing damaged ships all the time. Meaning he wasn’t going very far or moving from one place for too long.

To be honest, up until now he didn’t even notice when he gained weight, well until he had to get a larger pair of coveralls because the old ones were too tight. Even then he just threw away the thought, at the time he really needed new coveralls anyway, but now there was no denying it. He looked over his doughy frame and ran a hand over his belly. Stars, he looked big, what would Cassian think? He froze. What would Cassian think? The thought of his love looking at him like this made him start to hyperventilate. Cassian had never said anything about his weight before and he was much to observant to not have noticed especially with this much weight too. Bodhi sat down at the edge of his bed and looked at his belly with a cringe as it filled out his lap. Despair started to fill his chest making his heart clench. What if Cassian didn’t think he was attractive anymore? What if he saw this and just left him? He could definitely find someone more attractive and thinner in a heartbeat.

“Why even bother with me?” He asked out loud sullenly.

“Bother you with what?” Bodhi’s head snapped up quickly to see Cassian stepping through the doorway with a bag in hand. He placed the bag down on the desk on the side of the room and turned to Bodhi with a concerned, quizzical face. Bodhi quickly turned away from him, not wanting to meet his gaze.

“It’s nothing Cassian, don’t worry about it.” He was about to get up when Cassian stood directly in front of him with a stance and posture that said he wasn’t going anywhere.

“It is something. You sound upset, don’t lie. Tell me what’s wrong?” His voice was soft and gentle. So different from his usual gruff and cold tone he usually had. A voice meant only for him. At least until he saw how terrible he looked. Then he’d leave and only talk with ice to him. Tears started to well up in his eyes at the thought and he wrapped his arms around his ample belly. Noticing this, Cassian instantly crouched down to Bodhi’s eye level and gently but firmly grabbed his shoulders.

“Bodhi? Bodhi, whats wrong! Are you sick? Did someone hurt you?” Cassian reached out to Bodhi’s shielded belly and started to run his hands around it looking for any injuries. Bodhi’s eyes popped open with fresh, warm tears pouring down his chubby cheeks. He grabbed Cassian’s hands to stop their searching. Cassian looked up confusedly at him.

“I’m not sick or injured. I-I just…” He whimpered out before choking back a sob. He released Cassian’s hands and returned them around his stomach. Cassian looked at him and felt so lost but he had to find out what was wrong. He took Bodhi’s face in his hands and wiped away the tears on his face. 

“Shhh, shhh. It’s ok, love. It will be ok. Please calm down and tell me what’s wrong. Please? I love you so much and I can’t stand to see you this upset.” He pleaded. Cassian got up from his crouching position and sat next to Bodhi on the bed, bringing him into a comforting embrace. He started to kiss Bodhi’s cheek and temple repeatedly, tasting his tears and feeling Bodhi tremble.

“How? How can you possibly love me? I mean just look at me I must be so disgusting for you to look at.” Cassian looked at Bodhi with a completely bewildered expression.

“Bodhi where would you get any idea like that?” Bodhi turned to him with red puffy eyes and a deeply saddened face.

“Because, I-I’m fat! How could you love this? You could have so much better. You could have someone so much more attractive then me.” More tears began to make their way up to the surface with his admittance. Cassian’s brows furred and he took both of Bodhi’s cheeks into his hands to make him look at him.

“Bodhi, love. I would want no one else in all the cosmos, only you. You are the best thing in my life and the reason I continue on. I love you and everything about you. I don’t care how much you weigh. I wouldn’t care if you were as big as a Hutt I’d still love you because you make me happy like nothing else in the universe can.” Cassian smiled sweetly at Bodhi before kissing his lips with all the love he could muster. Bodhi wrapped his arms around Cassian tightly. Cassian returned the gesture before breaking the kiss for air. Bodhi looked at him sheepishly.

“Do you really mean that? What you said?” Cassian nodded and nuzzled his cheek.

“Of course I do. Besides I think you look adorable with these cheeks.” He nipped gently on Bodhi’s soft cheek making Bodhi giggle. Cassian felt more at ease hearing Bodhi giggle and pulled him down on the bed into a cuddle. Bodhi smiled widely and laughed as Cassian’s hands rubbed all over his middle and his face being assaulted by kisses and nuzzling. Content with Bodhi’s happiness, Cassian brought Bodhi’s smiling face to his chest and kissed his forehead before resting his head on top of Bodhi’s.

“Do you feel better now?” Bodhi nodded and cuddled deeper into his chest.

“Good. Maybe later you’d like to join me in eating some Uj cake I brought back?” Bodhi looked up at him with delight.

“I’d love to.” He stretched up to kiss Cassian, who accepted it swiftly and affectionately. Bodhi rested back against Cassian satisfied with knowing that he was, without a doubt, loved no matter his size.


	4. The Problem With Chairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a small sequel to my story "A weighty meal". If you haven't read it you can check it and my other stories on my page.
> 
> Cody returns to his office after the ordeal at the restaurant. He sits in his desk chair to work a bit only to find things are much tighter then he remembers. Good thing Waxer and Boil are there to help him out.
> 
> Some Cody/Waxer/Boil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guide
> 
> Vod=Brother  
> Shebs=butt

Cody walked, waddled, into his office trying his hardest not to wheeze from his walk through the Negotiator. His legs hadn’t hurt this much or panted this hard since his physical conditioning on Kamino. He was not used to having so much extra weight on him. Part of him wondered if this is how Rex felt when he told him he had to carry that astromech. Instead of a astromech Cody was carrying a large hefty belly that seemed to wobble in front of him every time he moved. Also unlike the astromech Cody couldn’t just take it off, it would take him ages to get back to his normal size, if it was even possible to do so. He didn’t even want to think of that process at the moment. He rubbed his face then looked down at his desk, the holopads and filmsi were still neatly organized the way he left them before the whole ordeal had began. He had dreaded doing them before but they seemed like his saving grace for a distraction right now. 

Moving around the desk, he picked up his holopad and began to look it over to get his head on track with work. He grabbed one of the armrests of his chair and lowered himself to sit. Cody paused when his, now more significant, behind squeezed thoroughly between the armrests. A wave of embarrassment came over him as he pushed himself down into his chair until he was properly sitting. His hips consumed the seat and poured over the sides while his sides enveloped the armrests and belly pushed into the desk. Cody felt uncomfortable in the inadequately sized chair. He sighed, well he guessed he’d have to get a new chair at least he had a stiff couch to sit on. He put his hands on the desk to push himself up but as he was lifting he felt his hips and sides squeeze the armrests. He huffed and pulled harder but they did not pass the armrests at all. For the next couple minutes Cody struggled to get his hips and butt out of the chair before getting exhausted and giving up. He was stuck. Cody, Marshal Commander of the 212th, was stuck in his office chair. He placed his hands on his face and groaned. This was a whole new level of embarrassment and a new situation for him. Maybe he could comm General Kenobi, asking him would probably be the least humiliating person to ask considering he was in the same size predicament. As he reached for his comm there was a knock at his door. Dread filled his entire being. 

“Commander? Can we come in, Sir?” Kriff, Of course it had to be his brothers! He had lucked out at avoiding them getting to his office but now he had no where to go and he was stuck in his chair! They knocked again. Cody was very tempted not to answer but it could be and actual issue and they were going to see him eventually but he really didn’t want to. He sighed deeply, sometimes he really hated his job. He fixed his gifted grey mock officer clothes as best as he could.

“Come in.” He visibly cringed as the door slid open to revel Waxer and Boil in their half armor half blacks. Boil stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Cody but Waxer was to busy rambling off his holo to notice his enlarged commander.

“Sir, it seems that reconstruction of the mess hall and barracks is ahead of schedule and- Ow! Boil! What was that for?” Boil had elbowed Waxer to get his attention and looked at Cody. Waxer furred his brows and turned to look in the same direction. He choked on air as he looked at his large commanding officer.

“Commander? Vod? What happened to you? How did you get so-so….big?” Waxer asked. The two of them approached Cody with bewildered looks. He wasn’t this fat this morning or ever for that matter. Cody blushed as they walked around the desk until they flanked him then began to examen his new bulbous form.

“I think there are better questions to ask. Like who are you and why did you eat our Vod?” Boil said bluntly and poked Cody’s belly. Cody glared daggers at him.

“Boil! Thats so rude!” Waxer reached around Cody and punched his shoulder.

“You know I can court martial you right?” Boil rubbed his shoulder and raised his hands in surrender.

“Geez, Im sorry. Seriously though, what happened? Your as big as a Hutt.” Again Waxer punched his other shoulder. Cody sighed and rubbed his forehead. He couldn’t think of a logical explanation for what happened other then the truth which was difficult to explain. How would you explain that you and your General went out to lunch and the lunch had something in it that made us incredibly obese? He would probably have an easier time telling them that this was part of a convoluted separatist plan.

“A very unexpected situation thats difficult to explain right now.” The both of them looked at him with skepticism but didn’t push it for now.

“Well, I suppose in the mean time your going to be off the field then?” Waxer asked as delicately as he could. 

“Waxer, I think its pretty obvious. I’ll probably be confined to office work until I’m able so solve this issue.” Cody blushed and put his hands on his belly. Waxer felt a bit embarrassed for asking and Boil chuckling didn’t help so he looked back at his holo. 

“Sorry, Sir. Ahem, like I was saying reconstruction is ahead of schedule and the current barracks are awaiting your inspection. Err, but if you can’t right now we’ll tell the men your busy at the moment.” Cody internally groaned. He couldn’t delay his duties even though he really wanted too. 

“I’ll go. They’ll have to know about my condition sometime, might as well be now.” Cody stood up and a second later Waxer was blushing while holding back a laugh and Boil was just laughing out loud. Cody nearly face palmed completely forgetting about the chair that was now pointing to the wall.

“Ha ha ha! Talk about being big bottomed!” Cody was going to burn a hole though Boil’s head with the intensity of his glare at this point.

“Im seriously going to court martial you.” Boil covered his mouth with his hand but kept laughing. Waxer was trying hard not to stare at his commanding officers large, bulging problem.

“Uh, umm, S-sir do you need help with that.” He gestured to the obvious and Cody dipped his head in defeat and embarrassment.

“Yes, I need help. I’ve been stuck for awhile but haven’t been able to get out.” He said. Boil was finally catching his breath from his laughing fit.

“Well you should probably move over here in the middle of the room so we can have space to pull.” Waxer agreed. Cody awkwardly waddled with the chair stuck to his enormous rear. The two watched almost hypnotized at Cody’s wobbling body. It was so odd to watch him go to the middle of the room he just looked so squeezable and soft. They shook their head to clear those thoughts out of their heads and went to the center as well. Waxer stood in front of Cody and Boil in the back with the chair.

“Ok, Boil you pull on the chair. Cody give me your arms so I can pull.” They nodded. Boil took the base of the chair and Cody stretched out his arms to Waxer. 

“On the count of three we pull. Ready? One,two,three!” The two thinner clones pulled with all their strength. Cody felt like he was in a tug of war, being pulled back and forth. For about a minute they pulled until the base of the chair that Boil was pulling popped off and sent him flying back onto the couch. The loss of opposing force sent Waxer backwards into the wall…with Cody following suit. Waxer had now become a red faced pancake on the wall with Cody’s blubbery figure pressing on him. Unable to help himself or the situation he let his hands rest on Cody’s love handles. Cody was out of breath from the exertion of trying to pull himself free. He let himself catch his breath for a moment until he felt hands on his sides. His head popped up to look at Waxer being squished under his bulk.

“Waxer! Vod! I’m sorry! Are you ok?” Waxer nodded and tried to compose himself. That was way more pleasurable then Waxer would have expected but he wasn’t going to say that out loud, at least in front of Cody. Boil watched the scene unfold from the other side of the room. Waxers body, aside from his hands, feet and head, was completely smothered underneath Cody’s bloated body. He was concerned for Waxer at first, until he saw the sneak put his hands on Cody’s sides and start to grope a little. He wasn’t jealous, not even a little, of the fact that Waxer got to feel up their very plush commander. Nope, he wasn’t going to admit that. Instead he was gonna get up and glare at this stupid base that nearly hit him in the kriffing face. He tossed said base to the side aggressively then turned back to the others.

“Welp. Now what? That chair is really stuck. By the way, how in all the Corillian hells did you even get your big bubble butt in that thing?” Cody blushed and Waxer gave him the ‘really’ look.

“Now we try again except this time we will get better holds. With his permission, you grab the seat and I’ll grab Cody’s body.” They looked at Cody. He nodded and turned to Waxer. Waxer stepped in front of Cody, the both of them turning a bit red when Cody’s soft belly pushed into Waxers abs. The reddening deepened when Waxer wrapped around Cody’s round build and his hands couldn’t meet. Boil on the other hand was at a loss of where to grab. Cody’s butt was literally covering the entire chair. Anywhere Boil wanted to grab the seat Cody’s substantial rear was there. He finally just gulped down his awkwardness and grabbed the edges, his fingers being smushed by blubber. Cody held back a yelp when Boil pushed his fingers under his posterior. It was so embarrassing and humiliating that this was happening. Never in a million years did Cody think that this was going to be a scenario in his life yet here he was, one brother fully pressed against his torso the other pushing his rump so he could get a grip on a chair that his fat ass had gotten stuck in. He was never going to live this down and Force, Stars or any deity out there help him if the 501st ever caught wind of this. Waxer squeezing him through off this thoughts. Even though this was a mortifying situation, it was kind of nice to have Waxer hold him. He wrapped his arms around Waxer to secure himself.

“Alright, lets try this again. Ready? One,two,three!” The tug of war began once again between Cody with Waxer and Boil with the chair. Cody tried move his hips forward to get more pull but only managed to pulled Boil and the chair closer. It seemed like forever had passed before they stopped to catch their breath. Waxer pulled away from Cody but left his hands lingering on his belly while Boil sat on the couch. 

“Ok,ok, there has to be something we’re doing wrong.” Waxer panted.

“Or Cody’s shebs are too big. I say we either get some fraking oil or soap, some kind of lubricant, or we get one of the engineers to cut him out.” Boil huffed out as he flopped on the couch ready to give up. Cody was wedged in there tight, it didn’t seem possible for him and Waxer to pull him out. The creeping sense of dread filled Cody once more at the thought of having to grease him up like a fattened animal or the thought of having the engineers come in with their lazer cutters to get the chair off. Waxer looked over Cody’s problem area once more. The armrest were wedged between his hip and love handle making his behind push out the gap between the rest and seat causing the problem.

“Alright Boil, lets try one more time. This time you squeeze the sides of his rear in then pull the armrest then do the same to the other side. If this doesn’t work then will have to take up one of Boils suggestions, Sir.” Cody sighed but agreed. Boil got up off the couch and this time placed his hands on either side of Cody’s hips.

“Ready? One,two,three!” They pulled this time with actual progress. Boil pushed his cheek in while pulling on the chair and it slowly started to pass by the ample body part. Once he was half way with one side he started with the other. The armrests slowly sliding by but it was sliding by. They took a minute to breath before hopefully pulling off the dreadful furniture. Boil took the seat and pulled with all his strength and body weight when he flew into the couch with a chair in his hands. It took him a minute to realize the chair had come free and that Waxer and Cody were in basically the same position as last time. He was pressed flat against the wall with a face that suggested he was more then a little happy but trying badly to hide it. Throwing the cured chair aside Boil made his way to them. As he got to them right behind Cody, they moved. Cody backed up into Boil pushing him bit. Boil quickly grabbed him to balance both of them. 

Waxer was trying so hard not to laugh at the scene before him. He didn’t think they realized what a compromising position they were in. Boil looked at him confused and gestured for him to look down. He seemed to have noticed now as his face deadpanned. Boil currently had their commanders large shebs backed up on his hips, and cod piece, and his hands were filled with the grey material that covered them. Cody had that same deadpan expression. Even though he couldn’t see it he could feel that he and Boil were in a VERY suggestive pose. Neither of them moved though, frozen by embarrassment and awkwardness. Waxer decided to just make the situation even more risqué and placed his hands over Boil’s, successfully pressing himself against Cody’s distended middle and head resting on his plush shoulder. Cody was now sandwiched in between them in a way that if someone walked in right now they would think they were having a threesome. Which he kind of assumed Waxer mildly wanted to have. It was a thought but not right now!

“I hope you boys are comfortable.” He finally broke the silence with.

“I am and I’m pretty sure Boil is too.” Waxer said nuzzling his head into Cody’s neck. He turned his head to see Boil as red faced as a sith’s saber. His hands though were betraying him as every so often they’d squeeze or grope.

“I hate to ruin your comfort but could we do this another time like when we know someone is not going to walk in on us and tell the entire GAR.” Waxer huffed but relented and let go with Boil following in suit.

“Alright, Sir, but I will hold you to that.” Waxer smiled cheekily and patted his commander’s belly. He then walked around to go to Boil who was holing the remains of the chair.

“Well, I guess this is scrapped. Cody, do me a favor and never sit in a chair that has armrests or is smaller then your shebs ever again.” Cody blushed at the remains and though he hated to admit it he might have to take Boil’s advice on that. 

“Or do and call us again.” Waxer said with some tease in his voice. 

“Keep it in your pants Waxer.” Boil nonchalantly told him which promptly got him hit again. Cody shook his head and laughed under his breath at their squabbling. He went over to the couch and plopped himself down, relishing the feeling of his thighs and backside being able to spread out comfortably without armrests in the way. He let his hands fall to where he had been constricted and felt the tender area with a wince. He was defiantly going to bruise there later.

“Are you ok?” Waxer asked. Cody hadn’t noticed they had finished bickering.

“Yeah I’m fine, just bruising a bit but nothing to worry about.” They both made a concerned face.

“If you want we could go tell the others that you’ll be doing inspection later and we’ll bring you some pain reliving salve.” He considered it. On one hand he would be putting off his duties on the other he still had no explanation for his current body state and his hips kinda hurt.

“That sounds good right now thank you Waxer.” He nodded and grabbed Boil by the arm to the door. Cody settled back in to the still stiff couch but it was still better then that chair. Outside in the hall Waxer was a bit ecstatic.

“Your a perv I swear and everyone thinks I’m the bad one.” Waxer rolled his eyes.

“I’m not a perv I’m going to help our commander relive some pain he was feeling in his hips. Also I wouldn’t be talking if I were you. You were in a way more racy position and you loved it.” Boil instantly shut up, dropped his head and turned red. Waxer chuckled at Boil’s embarrassment.

“Now come on. I’ll go get the salve you go tell the men. Also, see if you can’t gather up some contraband snacks and I’ll get a couple of spare rations. He’s probably a little hungry after all that effort.” Waxer said with a wink. Boil smiled.

“I like the way you think.” He said as they took off down the halls to their respective tasks. Giving Cody the salve wasn’t the only thing he was going to get.


End file.
